Lonely
by SuffocationXJay
Summary: "Lugia had never felt more alone in his entire life. Why the hell would the beast of the seas be collapsed here, crying his damn heart out about a problem out of his reach? Yet here he was. A pathetic downer." LegendaryShipping - Lugia(m) x Ho-Oh(m)


Lugia had never felt more alone in his entire life. Why the hell would the beast of the seas be collapsed here, crying his damn heart out about a problem out of his reach? Yet here he was. A pathetic downer.

This was all **his** fault.

It was now that he sat, legs pressed up against his chest, in the caverns of the Whirl Islands. He was attempting to convince himself that he was alright, but it was no use. His cheeks were a crimson red, eyes puffy and tears streaming down, similar to the thunderstorm's rain outside. His silver hair was un-groomed, and plastered to his skin. He chocked on his crying, hiccups soon following. His chest was hurting, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for a hundred years. But that wouldn't do, who would protect Johto?

Defiantly not **him**.

The steady beating of rain outside was somewhat of a soothing melody note to keep his misery company. His shadow, was the only one beside him now, and he forced himself to forget about the other mortals right now. He was alone, and no one dared to approach him. No one gave him a helping hand when he needed one. Not even when he would _die_ to save their lives.

Lugia attempted to rise, but his legs shakily failed him. He felt onto his knees, pain searing through his nerves. His breathing was fast paced and shallow, almost as though life was slipping away from him slowly.

Lugia attempted to stand again, managing this time to stand without falling. He gently made his way to a crack in the stone, where the rain was pulsing through. He silently lifted a hand up and brought it to the falling liquid. It's refreshing temperature was cooling the heat pulsing through his veins. He sighed, why was everyone leaving him?

First _Ho-Oh_.

Then Articuno.

Now his two remaining birds.

He didn't mean for them to die. It was an accident. If he had been a better guardian, they never would have died. He was an idiot. A complete waste. He butted his head against the wall, satisfied as pain raced through his skull. He deserved to die. He was a **fucking idiot**.

Exhausted, Lugia took a step back. The caverns were growing darker by the second, as the remaining sunlight that streamed from the heavens disappeared deeper into the sky from behind the ghastly smoky black clouds. A darker hue was creeping into the sky, stars glimmering in the pale moonlight as the moon rose slowly into the atmosphere. Birds were falling silent, and the ferocious waves had calmed down, making the water seem like glass. Usually, Lugia cherished the nightfall, but tonight, he just wanted the sun to rise once again, and for his worries to evaporate in the hot summer heat. Dusk was always when anxiety gained it's stronger hold of it's host.

He started his walk down the tunnels, staring at his shadow in front of him. It looked as shallow and dark as he was. He frowned, and a lone tear streaked down his cheek. He stopped walking and buried his head in his hands, trying to forget it all.

Though it seemed like everything was mocking him tonight. The monotone chirping of the idiotic Pidgeys, the crashing waves of the whirlpools outside his throne.

Even the sound of those almost silent footstep was a mockery to h-

Wait.

Lugia stopped in his tracks and raised his head high. Who was that? No one could ever make their way this far into the Whirl Islands. These caverns were the deepest and darkest in all of Johto. No one could navigate through them and move so confident. Lowering his head, Lugia turned uncertainly in the direction of them, hand fumbling nearby where his sword was in case they dared to attack him. He bit his lip as the speed of the footsteps changed.

Moments later, a gold and red shape appeared in the tunnels.

"Lugia..?"

It was him. That voice. So faint yet it burned in his memory. How silent it was, how his accent completely soaked the word, how the silhouette in front of him stood so elegantly tall.

**Ho-Oh**.

That damned bird that fled Johto thousands of years ago due to the selfish desire in humans. The one that left him alone, quietly to fend for himself. But **no**. Now he was _here_. Standing in front of him, a look of concern and sadness depicted on his gorgeous face. On any other day, Lugia would fall into his arms. He would be sobbing mess in Ho-Oh's arms, spilling out the apologies and memories that the two once shared.

But this wasn't another day.

This was a war.

And Ho-Oh, was his next opponent.

In a haze of pure anger, he launched himself forward, hitting the Legend square in the chest. He didn't spare any mercy, as his counterpart cried out in pain. They both landed on the stone floor, Ho-Oh on the bottom, taking the larger pain split.

As soon as they had landed, Lugia grabbed Ho-Oh by the neck, and pinned him against the wall. The phoenix struggled, but Lugia was stronger and taller, and he was not match for him.

He blocked a shove from Ho-Oh's hands, and pressed his body mass against the smaller male, crushing him under his weight.

Agony was plastered all over Lugia's face. Without pausing for thought, he brought up his right fist and punched Ho-Oh, square on the cheek. Shock and pain clouded Ho-Oh's face, as blood pulsed from the wound.

Lugia didn't stop though, and uppercutted Ho-Oh from under his chin, Ho-Oh's cries of pain fuelling his punches.

"You waste of space! You should have never come back here! You're **not** wanted here. **Get lost**!"

Yet Ho-Oh didn't fight back, and took every hit Lugia threw at him, wether it be insult or punch.

Even through all the pain he was going through, the bleeding wounds, and the insults that were wearing him down, Ho-Oh let out a smile on his bloody lips. Lugia almost didn't see it, but he stopped his abuse, confused.

"I'm Sorry."

And with that, Lugia froze. A single, crystal tear fell from Ho-Oh's eyes. It snaked down his cut cheek, and eventually fell, landing crudely on Lugia's hand. He was taken back.

"W-what?" Ho-Oh let out a full smile, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. F-for everything." Lugia leaned forward, brushing Ho-Oh's blonde locks out of the way.

"I don't think that you understand, that I'm tied to chains you cannot see, living a life I do not want. It's destiny they say, but I call it living **hell. **And it's your fault that I'm living it."

"Lugia, this isn't you." Lugia chuckled.

"It sure as hell is me. This is the monster you created." Ho-Oh began to struggle again, kicking out with his legs and lashing out with his hands. However, Lugia's iron grip didn't falter. He added more pressure, pinning Ho-Oh's wrist up above his head.

"The Lugia I once knew would have _never _hurt me!" Lugia narrowed his eyes.

"**Shut up**." It wasn't a question, it was a _statement_.

"No! I won't shut up. I will continue to fight for the rest of my life until the Lugia I knew, is back." Lugia let out a soft chuckle.

"He's gone you fucking idiot! He **hates** you, he wishes that you were never in his life. **I** hate you." Ho-Oh's persistent face fell. It turned into a sad, lonely expression. He opened his mouth to counter back, but he stopped himself, and looked away from Lugia, closing his eyes.

"...Then I guess he didn't want to know that I loved him."

Wait. **What.**

Ho-Oh was crying now, but for a different reason. Heartbreak. Lugia stopped himself, loved? Ho-Oh _loved _him? That was ridiculous!

"Why would anyone love a pathetic creature like me." He mumbled under his breath.

"Why not?" Lugia looked up to see Ho-Oh's smile once again.

"..What?"

"Lugia, you're the most brilliant, cunning, strongest, kindest, and understanding Pokemon I have ever met. You stuck by my side when others wouldn't. In the end, I treated you like dirt. I forgot you, even when you didn't forget me. And now, only now, did I have the courage to fix what I did wrong. I deserved those punches- no, I deserved _worse. _I'm so sorry for what I caused." With that, his smile faded, and a lone tear fell.

"I-I...I didn't know-" Only then did Lugia look at the broken mess before him. Ho-Oh's cheek was cut open, and multiple bruises were on his arms. He was wheezing terribly. **He** did this.

He did this to his only supporter. His best friend. His _lover_.

Lugia let his hair hide his eyes from his counterpart.

"I... love you too." He looked up, staring into the phoenix's eyes. Slowly, he closed the gap between the counterparts lips and his own. It was a short and sweet kiss, and when they both broke apart, the anger and pain slowly faded away. The tension and anger all building up inside Lugia was destroyed by Ho-Oh's brilliant light. All he needed to solve his problems, was the one that started them all.

"Perhaps we can talk about this problem somewhere else." Smirked Lugia, winking, watching as Ho-Oh's expression change immediately to shock, and a strong blush overtook his cheeks.

"L-Lugia, put me down!" Ignoring him, Lugia slung Ho-Oh over his shoulder, strutting off to his bedroom. He laughed as Ho-Oh elbowed his face.

"Love you Ho-Oh." He smiled sweetly.

"...Love you Lugia."


End file.
